In the past, sodium hypochlorite has been used in various applications, including household cleaners, chlorination of drinking water, chlorination of swimming pools, bleaching of cloth, and controlling bacteria and slime in industrial water. Sodium hypochlorite is a powerful oxidizing agent. Accordingly, at higher doses, it has a tendency to often rapidly produce burns when in contact with skin. Further, sodium hypochlorite may be unstable when exposed to heat, light, and/or air. Therefore, despite its disinfectant qualities, sodium hypochlorite has been undesirable for usages that may involve application to skin.